The present disclosure generally relates to packages for containing and displaying consumer products and, more specifically, to a three-dimensionally hinged, clamshell packaging system that has a standing feature.
Clamshell packaging is a popular type of packaging used for various consumer products. Retail stores often utilize clamshell packaging because they provide a degree of theft deterrence while also allowing customers to clearly view the product. At the retail level, storage and display conditions vary widely. For example, many retail outlets display products contained in clamshell packaging on a hanging hook or rack. As a result, many clamshell packages incorporate an opening to accommodate such a hook or rack.
However, hooks and racks are not always available, and often times they are not the preferred method of storing or displaying a product. Often, retail outlets would prefer to display certain products on a flat surface such as a shelf or table display. However, known clamshell packaging designs are not designed to stand in an upright position. Many modern clamshell designs are not erectable at all. Even clamshell packaging designs that are erectable are often not balanced correctly, tilting either forward or backwards creating instability.
Thus, a need exists for a clamshell packaging system that can effectively hold and display a consumer product in a standing position. Such a packaging system would incorporate the traditional advantages of clamshell packaging, namely theft-deterrence and product visibility, while also providing a wide range of display options.